<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True North by TheodoraThayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723542">True North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoraThayer/pseuds/TheodoraThayer'>TheodoraThayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi the Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoraThayer/pseuds/TheodoraThayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Hogart and Manny Santos are getting married and Emma Nelson is nervous because she'll be seeing Sean Cameron for the first time in five years. Will old feelings come to the surface?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Hogart/Manuela "Manny" Santos, Sean Cameron/Emma Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this world, Emma and Spinner were never married but Emma does work at the Dot with Spinner. She's had issues in school and still hasn't graduated from college. Sean is home from the Army for good and has been for a little while. He's working at Tony's garage again and adjusting to civilian life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Emma Nelson sat in the back of a cab making its way through downtown Toronto, memories kept flashing through her mind. Memories of him. Him being Sean Cameron. Her first boyfriend, her first love, her first everything. She hadn’t seen him in five years but that was all about to change thanks to the impending nuptials of her best friend Manny Santos and Sean’s best friend Jay Hogart. Emma would be Manny’s maid of honor and Sean would be Jay’s best man. Emma told Manny she was okay with everything and that she knew she’d have to see Sean, eventually. Plus, a lot can change in five years. He’s probably moved on. Emma sure has tried, but she could never really click with anyone and she could with Sean.</p>
<p>Sean Cameron was checking into his room at the swanky hotel that would host Manny Santos and Jay Hogart’s wedding. He was antsy, nervous and almost afraid to see Emma Nelson. His emotions were all over the place. He had seen Emma from afar twice since he returned from his time in the Army, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk into the Dot where she was a waitress and say hi. One time, Sean ducked out of her view before she spotted him. Part of him wanted to get it over with and see Emma because it had been so long and Sean missed her, a lot, but the other part of him was wishing he wouldn’t have to deal with her this weekend. He had only left the service a few months prior and was still trying to adjust to being a civilian again. Seeing Emma could make him spiral. Especially if she was with another guy. Sean always hated that.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Later that day, Manny and Emma were in Emma’s hotel room getting ready for Manny and Jay’s rehearsal dinner was being held at a fancy restaurant in downtown Toronto. Manny would arrive late with Emma while Jay would already be there greeting everyone. She wanted to make a grand entrance.</p>
<p>“So, are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p>
<p>“Manny, I’m perfectly fine. It’s been five years since I’ve seen him. I’ve moved on, I'm sure Sean’s moved on. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>“You’ve moved on?” Manny searched for clues in her best friend's face, “Yeah sure, Em.”</p>
<p>Emma rolled her eyes, “You don’t believe me, do you.”</p>
<p>“Emma, we’ve known each other our whole lives and no, I don’t believe you at all.” Emma grabbed a spare cotton round and threw it at Manny’s head. “Hey!”</p>
<p>The girls laughed and continued to put on their makeup. Emma looked at Manny, “Can you believe you’re going to be married tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Not really.”</p>
<p>“And to Jay Hogart?”</p>
<p>Manny laughed, “I know. Life is weird.”</p>
<p>Emma put the finishing touches on her makeup and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Em, you’re definitely fine.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Sean made it to the restaurant with some time to spare and took a few deep breaths before opening the door. He stepped into the restaurant, looked around and spotted Jay. Jay looked at Sean and called out to him, “Hey, man!” Jay smiled at Sean as he walked over and they did that half-hug half handshake that guys do when Sean reached him, “Handsome as ever, Seany.”</p>
<p>Sean rolled his eyes and laughed, “Yeah, thanks.”</p>
<p>“So, are you sure you’re okay with this?”</p>
<p>“Jay, I’m fine. I promise. It’s been five years and I’m sure we both have moved on.”</p>
<p>Jay raised an eyebrow at his friend, knowing he was spewing a bunch of horseshit. “Okay, Cameron.”</p>
<p>“You don’t believe me?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Not at all.”</p>
<p>Sean took a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll admit, I’m a little nervous to see her. I mean, it's Emma."</p>
<p>“Understandable.” Jay put his hand on Sean’s shoulder, “And just so you know, she’s single again.”</p>
<p>Sean shook his head and laughed, but inside he was thrilled. He was glad he wouldn’t have to deal with seeing Emma all over another guy.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Emma called out to Manny, “We’re going to be so late!”</p>
<p>Manny rolled her eyes, “Didn’t I say I wanted to be a little late and make a grand entrance?”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, “We're way past a little late, Manny." She looked at herself and fidgeted with her dress, “So how do I look? It’s too much, isn’t it.”</p>
<p>“That dress is amazing, Em.” She looked her up and down, “You look really hot.” Manny grinned and said, "And your boobs look incredible.” Emma laughed and Manny said, “Sean will not know what hit him.”</p>
<p>“Manny…”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, admit it. You’re excited to see him.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if excited is the right word.”</p>
<p>“Nervous?”</p>
<p>Emma nodded and took a breath. “Yes. I’m very nervous and I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you won’t.”</p>
<p>“Promise?” Manny laughed, “Well, okay, you could make a fool of yourself.”</p>
<p>“Manny!” Manny reassured her, “I’m kidding, coo coo bananas! You will be fine.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jay looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. “She’s probably this late because she wants to make a dramatic entrance.”</p>
<p>Sean laughed, “Well, Manny is a star, Jay.”</p>
<p>“True.”</p>
<p>Spinner Mason had joined them and he looked toward the entrance to the restaurant then back at the boys, “And how are you doing, Cameron?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not nervous?”</p>
<p>“To see Manny? Not at all.” He smiled and took a sip of his beer.</p>
<p>Spinner shook his head, “Come on, admit it. You’re nervous about seeing Emma.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“It’s been five years, Spin. I’m fine, really.”</p>
<p>“And speak of the devil,” Jay motioned to the front doors of the restaurant. Manny walked in with Emma trailing behind her.</p>
<p>Sean set his eyes on Emma and couldn’t take them off her. Emma looked in his direction and smiled, then blushed.</p>
<p>Manny turned her head, “Wow, Sean looks great, Em.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks a lot for noticing that.”</p>
<p>Manny said, “Wow.” </p>
<p>Emma looked at Sean again and said, "You said that already."</p>
<p>Spinner elbowed Sean in his side, “That is some dress Emma is wearing, huh?” Sean didn’t speak. He just stared at Emma. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p>
<p>Spinner pat him on the back, “Yeah, you’re definitely fine, Cameron.”</p>
<p>The girls made their way over and Manny walked up to her husband to be, “Hey baby.”</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous, Dimples.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” They kissed and Manny said, “Sean, it’s so good to see you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. It’s good to see you too,” Sean hugged Manny while keeping his eyes on Emma, “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” She grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her toward Sean, “Sean, this is Emma, Emma this is Sean.”</p>
<p>They crashed into each other, nervously laughed, then hugged each other awkwardly. Sean inhaled her scent, and his stomach dropped as if he was on a roller coaster.</p>
<p>When they pulled away from the hug, they stared at each other. Emma finally broke the silence, “Sean.”</p>
<p>“Emma.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him and said, “It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>Sean nodded and said, “Likewise.”</p>
<p>After a few more moments of awkward silence, Jay clapped his hands together and said, “Okay, everyone, let’s sit down and start this dinner.” Everyone took their seats. It was a large round table and Emma sat to Manny’s right while Sean sat to Jay’s left. Jay leaned towards Sean and whispered, “Real smooth, Seany.”</p>
<p>“Blow me, Hogart.”</p>
<p>“Maybe later.”</p>
<p>Manny leaned over to Emma, “You two are ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Don’t start.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I won’t start.” Manny looked at Sean, “But you two are still ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Sean couldn’t get over how good Emma looked. She was in a short two-tone, form-fitting dress with a halter neck and a keyhole opening that exposed her cleavage. The top of the dress was dark red pleather, and the bottom was black knit. It hit just above her knees. She wore black flats so she wouldn’t tower over everyone, and her hair was in a slicked-back ponytail that fell past her shoulders. He had only seen her in her work clothes, so seeing her dressed up like this was almost too much for him.</p>
<p>Emma tried not to look in Sean’s direction but couldn’t help herself. He was wearing a pale blue button-down shirt with black dress pants, and his hair had grown out a little so it was curlier than the last time she saw it. Somehow his eyes seemed even lighter than she remembered.</p>
<p>Manny snapped Emma out of her trance, “Sean looks great.”</p>
<p>“You said that already.”</p>
<p>“You can tell he works out all the time. Must be his Army training.”</p>
<p>“Guess so.”</p>
<p>Just then Spinner said something to Sean that made him laugh and his dimples were on full display. “And his dimples.” She turned to Emma and smiled, flashing her own dimples, “How can any woman resist him?”</p>
<p>Emma took a breath, “I’ll be right back.” She got up and made her way around the table.</p>
<p>Jay looked at Manny and asked, “Everything okay?”</p>
<p>She whispered, “I think she’s more affected by seeing Sean than she wants to let on.” </p>
<p>He whispered back, “Yeah, well, I think it’s the same for him.”</p>
<p>Sean continued his conversation with Spinner but never took his eyes off Emma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It All Feels Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the party goes on, Sean and Emma deny their feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later, Emma was in the bathroom for the second time since arriving at the restaurant. The first time she took a few deep breaths before returning to the table. This second time she decided to calm herself down with a mantra, “You’re fine. You can get through this.” Emma looked into the bathroom mirror, took another deep breath, and repeated her mantra, “You’re fine. You can get through this.”</p><p>Then she heard a toilet flush, got embarrassed, and immediately jogged out of the bathroom right into Sean.</p><p>He laughed and said, “Whoa! Why are you in such a hurry?” He held onto her hips, and her stomach flipped at his touch.</p><p>Emma placed her hands on his chest, “Oh my God. I’m sorry!” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Sean looked at her and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yep, fine. Thanks.” Emma’s hands lingered on Sean’s chest a little too long and she pulled them away as if she had touched a hot stove.</p><p>“Good,” He let go of her, smiled and made his way to the men’s room.</p><p>Emma took a breath and shook her head. She thought to herself, ‘Why is he so relaxed while I am falling apart?’ Little did she know that Sean was putting on an act. He was just as wrecked as she was. </p><p>Sean walked into the men’s room and looked at himself in the mirror, “Fuck, why does she have to look so good tonight?” He held onto the counter and took some deep breaths, then he splashed some cold water on his face and stayed in the bathroom for a few more moments. He looked at his reflection and said, “You can handle this.”</p><p>When Sean walked back out and made his way to the table, he felt Emma’s eyes on him. </p><p>Jay grinned and said, “Get everything out okay, Seany?”</p><p>“Do you always have to be a dick?”</p><p>“How long have you known me?”</p><p>“Too long.” Sean reached for his beer and took a swig. He looked over at Emma and watched her talk with Manny. He couldn’t get over how good she looked and just as she was about to catch him staring at her, Spinner saved the day.</p><p>“So, are you out of the Army, Cameron?”</p><p>“Yep. I did my time and I’m back for good.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m just glad I made it out of Afghanistan alive.”</p><p>“Me too, bud.” Spinner pat Sean’s shoulder. “Me too. We have to get together after those two get back from their honeymoon and celebrate your return.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>“No, like a big bash. This is a cause for celebration, man.” Sean nodded and Spinner said, "Don’t worry, I will set everything up.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Between dinner and dessert, Jay stood up to make a toast. </p><p>“Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for coming. Whether you’re from just around the corner or if you came all the way from Afghanistan,” He looked at Sean, “Manny and I are grateful that you want to share our special day with us.” He raised his glass, “So thank you for coming.”</p><p>Everyone toasted and Emma made eye contact with Sean who nodded in her direction.</p><p>Manny leaned over and said, “You two are definitely having sex this weekend.”</p><p>Emma yelled at her in a hushed whisper, “Manny!” </p><p>“Oh come on,” Manny smiled at Emma, “You’ve never been able to resist him.”</p><p>“What makes you think he’s even interested?”</p><p>“Em, he still looks at you the same way he did when we were in high school. Adoringly. Lovingly. Like you’re the only girl in the world.”</p><p>Emma smiled and looked in Sean’s direction, he was now talking to Spinner’s girlfriend in a somewhat animated way. Sean and Spinner laughed together, and Sean shook his head. Emma assumed they were talking about high school. </p><p>“Hey, Greenpeace,” Jay would sometimes revert to calling Emma by her old high school nickname just so he could get a rise out of her.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He leaned toward her and spoke in a hushed tone, “Guess who’s sticking around.” Emma’s eyes lit up. “He’s done his time, and he's moved back.”</p><p>“Wow, good for him.”</p><p>Jay shook his head. “You mean good for you, right?”</p><p>She shook her head, then looked at Manny. “I really think I need some air.”</p><p>Manny grabbed a glass of water and gave it to Emma, “Just drink this, you’ll be fine, right? Because you have no feelings for Sean.”</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and said, “I really hate you sometimes.”</p><p>“You love me,” Manny turned back to Jay, “So where are we going after this?”</p><p>“I figured we could head over to the Fox and have some fun.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” She turned back to Emma, “You’re coming, right?”</p><p>“Yep, wouldn’t miss it.” She watched as Jay told Sean their plans. Sean nodded then turned back to Spinner who rubbed his hands together excitedly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>After dinner, some guests made their way to the Fox, which was a bar just down the street from the restaurant.</p><p>Sean walked behind the group and watched Emma the entire time. He had to shake his head a few times because of the thoughts going through his mind. That dress was driving him crazy and the last thing he needed was everyone noticing just how crazy it made him. Emma for her part tried not to trip on the sidewalk as she felt Sean’s eyes boring through her body.</p><p>When the group walked into the bar, Jay announced, “Shots are on me!”</p><p>Spinner hooted and hollered while Sean shook his head laughing. He turned down the whiskey shot at first, but Jay talked him into it.</p><p>“Oh come on, man, I’m getting married this weekend. Have at least one shot.”</p><p>Sean rolled his eyes, “Fine.”</p><p>“Nice!” Jay handed Sean the shot glass filled with whiskey and then along with Spinner and a couple of guys from Jay’s shop drank the shots.</p><p>“Dude, this is a double shot.” Jay winked at him. Sean grimaced as he drank the whiskey and took a swig of beer as soon as he could.</p><p>Emma watched in amusement as the guys drank their shots. Manny was sitting with her and said, “Oh God, I hope he doesn’t get sloppy drunk tonight.”</p><p>“Well, if he does, it’s a good thing the wedding is later in the day. More time for him to recover from his inevitable hangover.”</p><p>Manny shook her head, “It will not be fun trying to get him into bed tonight.”</p><p>“Another good thing, staying at a hotel. If he messes up the room, someone else can clean it.”</p><p>Manny nodded, “That is true.” She asked Emma, “You’ll help me if he gets out of hand, right?”</p><p>“I’ll try.” She looked over at Sean and said, “Or maybe he can help.”</p><p>Manny smiled.</p><p>As Emma and Manny were talking a guy sauntered over to Emma.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful.”</p><p>Emma looked at the guy and said, “Hi.”</p><p>“I’m Jake.”</p><p>“Hi, Jake.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>Manny answered and said, “Not interested.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you, sweetie.”</p><p>Manny raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He looked at Emma and asked again, “What’s your name?”</p><p>“She’s right. I’m not interested.”</p><p>Jake smiled and got close to Emma. A little too close, “I like when hot girls like you play hard to get.” He tried to put his arm around Emma’s waist and she flinched.</p><p>“I suggest you keep your hands off me.”</p><p>“Oh yeah or what?”</p><p>Suddenly Sean appeared and said, “Or I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Jake stepped up to Sean, who didn’t back away. Sean looked at him and said, “I will drop you so fast you won’t know what hit you.”</p><p>Jake looked at Sean, then looked at Emma and said, “You’re not worth the trouble.” He turned around and walked away.</p><p>Sean shook his head then looked at Emma, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded and said, “Yes. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Girls! Come over here!” Jay waved his hands for Emma and Manny to come over to the bar. Manny joined her fiance and Emma walked over to the bar with Sean. </p><p>Sean looked at Emma, grabbed a stool and said, “Sit here.”</p><p>"Are you sure?</p><p>Sean nodded and moved so Emma could make her way to the barstool. It was crowded by the bar, and she brushed up against him as she turned to sit. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” She blushed and when she sat down, Sean put his arm around the back of the stool and took a sip of his beer.</p><p>“Seany, one more shot?”</p><p>Sean shook his head, “Nope. That double shot was enough, thanks.” </p><p>“Boo, you suck.” Jay called for Spinner, “Spin! Get your ass back over here!”</p><p>Spinner made his way over, “Yeah?”</p><p>“More shots!”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Sean shook his head. Emma remained silent. Sean looked at her and asked, “Can I get you something?”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“Not even some water?”</p><p>Emma smiled, “Water would be great, thanks.”</p><p>Sean flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a second beer and got water for Emma.</p><p>When the bartender set it down in front of her, she turned to Sean and said, “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.” He leaned over to set his money on the bar for his beer and inhaled Emma’s scent. Vanilla. That smell took him back to senior year. Or to what would have been his senior year. He had to stop himself from kissing her neck. This would be torture. </p><p>Emma was quiet, and Jay tried to get her to pep up a bit.</p><p>“Come on Greenpeace, lighten up! Drink some wine or something.”</p><p>Emma shook her head, “Somebody needs to stay sober here.”</p><p>Sean laughed, “This will be my last beer. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>She looked at Jay and Spinner then said, “Those two won’t be.”</p><p>Sean smiled. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why Is It so Awkward?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night is winding down but Sean and Emma are still awkward around each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out to be a fun night. Sean and Emma relaxed a bit and spent some time ganging up on Jay, who was drinking as if it were his last night on earth. He got so wasted he was falling over by the end of the night.</p><p>Manny said, “Babe, we gotta get you back to the hotel.”</p><p>Jay leaned his forehead against Manny’s and said, “I really had a great night, Dimples. Did you?”</p><p>She was struggling to hold him up, “Yes, I did, baby.”</p><p>Sean laughed, “I can help you with him.”</p><p>“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver.”</p><p>Sean smiled, “Okay buddy, it’s time to go back to the hotel.”</p><p>“Cameron, I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Yeah, you said that earlier.”</p><p>“No, really,” Jay grabbed Sean’s shoulders, shook him and said, “I’m glad you’re alive, man. You’re safe and you’re home.” Jay hugged Sean so hard he nearly knocked them both over. </p><p>Sean gained his footing, laughed and said, “Thank you.” Jay pulled away and Sean draped Jay’s arm around his shoulder, “Now let’s go.”</p><p>Spinner held Jay up from the other side and they were able to get him out of the bar and into a waiting cab that Manny had ordered a few minutes earlier.</p><p>The guys got Jay into the cab, and Manny sat with him. Sean looked in and said, “We’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Manny nodded. </p><p>Sean looked at Emma, “Are you coming with me?”</p><p>Emma nodded, “Yep.”</p><p>Emma and Sean said goodbye to Spinner and his girlfriend who weren’t ready to end their night.</p><p>As they waited for a cab, Sean and Emma looked everywhere else but at each other.</p><p>Emma said, “This is weird.”</p><p>Sean looked at Emma, “What is?”</p><p>“This,” She motioned to him and back to herself, “Us. It’s so awkward.”</p><p>“It's been five years since we’ve seen each other."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"And things didn’t end so great between us so I think it’s natural for it to be a little awkward.” Emma nodded. “But it’s all ancient history and we’ve both moved on, right?” Emma felt that remark like a knife into her heart. </p><p>Sean was lying through his teeth just like he was lying the last time he saw Emma. He never moved on, he just pretended to so he wouldn’t put any pressure on her. She had a new boyfriend, prom and graduation and college to deal with. Having her ex come back and admit his true lingering feelings for her would have ruined everything.</p><p>Emma nodded, “I guess so.” She felt a twinge of sadness as she stood there with Sean. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but couldn’t. Not now. Not right before Jay and Manny’s wedding.</p><p>The cab pulled up and Sean opened the door, “After you.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Emma got in and slid over to the other side of the backseat.</p><p>Sean got in and closed the door. He looked over at her, smiled and said, “That is some dress.”</p><p>Emma blushed because of his comment and because whenever Sean smiled, Emma’s heart skipped a beat. She’s always loved his smile and his dimples.</p><p>As the cab pulled away from the curb, Sean kept his eyes on Emma’s legs. Yep, torture. </p><p>At one point the cab took a particularly sharp turn, which caused Emma to crash into Sean. He held onto her, laughed and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She nodded and pulled away, “Yeah, sorry about that.”</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>As they pulled up to the hotel, they could see Manny struggling with Jay. “Oh boy.” Sean paid for the fare, immediately got out of the cab, kept the door open for Emma, helped her out of the cab, then jogged over to Manny, “Here, I got him.”</p><p>“Thank you. I didn’t really need to throw my back out the night before my wedding.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I will.” Sean laughed and helped Jay into the lobby then walked him to the elevators.</p><p>Emma and Manny trailed behind.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“Spill it. How was the ride over here?”</p><p>“Awkward.”</p><p>“Oh boo.”</p><p>“But he did say he liked my dress.”</p><p>“You two are definitely having sex this weekend.”</p><p>“No, we’ve both moved on. He even said it himself.”</p><p>“He’s lying and so are you so just stop the bullshit and fuck his brains out this weekend, okay?”</p><p>“Manny!” </p><p>Sean was holding onto Jay when they got to the hotel elevators. “What floor are you all on?”</p><p>Manny answered, “We’re on 15.”</p><p>Sean looked at Emma, “And you?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m on 6.”</p><p>Sean nodded, “Me too.”</p><p>“But I’m coming up to 15 with you in case you guys need more help with Jay.”</p><p>Manny squeezed Emma’s arm, “Aw thanks, babe.”</p><p>They got into the elevator and it went directly to the 15th floor.</p><p>Manny walked ahead of Sean, Emma, and Jay and unlocked the suite doors. When they opened, Sean looked in and whistled, “This is a nice suite.”</p><p>Jay slurred, “It better be for what we’re paying for it!”</p><p>Sean laughed and walked his friend into the bedroom of the suite, “Come on, man. Help me out a little here.”</p><p>“I’m fine!” Jay flopped onto the bed, “See?”</p><p>Sean looked over at Manny, “Do you need help getting him undressed?”</p><p>“Aw Cameron, I didn’t know the Army changed you that much. Must be from living with all of those guys in such close quarters.”</p><p>“Man, you are unbelievable,” Sean laughed.</p><p>Manny looked at Sean and Emma, “I got this.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do.” Jay grabbed Manny and said, “Let’s have some hot monkey sex, Dimples.”</p><p>“We will if you can get it up, whiskey dick.”</p><p>Sean shook his head.</p><p>Jay said, “Oh, I can get it up.” He started undoing his pants. “In fact, I’ll show you right now how I can get it up.”</p><p>Sean turned away, looked at Emma and said, “And that’s our cue to leave.” He walked out of the bedroom of the suite and said, “Goodnight guys.”</p><p>Jay yelled out, “You two should have hot monkey sex too!”</p><p>Sean shook his head as he walked towards the door. </p><p>Manny looked at Emma and shrugged. Emma followed Sean to the door. He opened it and they walked out together.</p><p>Sean said, “He is really wasted. Wow.”</p><p>Emma looked at him and said, “You did two shots and drank a few beers. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I did those shots early.” He smiled at her, and Emma’s heart started pounding. “I also sipped my beer so I’m perfectly fine.” It was good to see him not brooding for a change.</p><p>They walked to the elevator doors. And he pressed 6. </p><p>“I have no idea what hot monkey sex even means.”</p><p>Emma laughed and said, “Me either.”</p><p>Sean smiled and said, “This was a fun night.”</p><p>Emma nodded, “Yeah, it was.”</p><p>The elevator opened, and Sean held out his arm and let Emma in first. He followed her in, and they stood on either side of the 5x5 box as if they were strangers. They didn’t say anything as the doors opened and again, Sean let Emma out of the elevator first. </p><p>“So,” He looked at her, “I’ll see you tomorrow at brunch?”</p><p>Emma nodded, “Right. I wonder if Jay will even make it.”</p><p>Sean smiled, “Guess we’ll find out.”</p><p>Emma smiled back, and they both walked in the same direction. </p><p>Sean looked at her, “Where’s your room?”</p><p>She pointed down the hall, “I’m in 615.”</p><p>Sean smiled, “I’m in 616.”</p><p>“So we’re across the hall from each other.”</p><p>“Seems that way.” Sean joked, “Don’t get any funny ideas, Nelson.”</p><p>Emma laughed, “I could say the same thing to you, Cameron.”</p><p>When they reached their rooms, Sean said, “Well, goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Sean.” Emma was about to open her door when she said, “Thanks for rescuing me tonight.”</p><p>Sean smiled and said, “You’re welcome.”</p><p>They each keyed into their rooms, looked at each other as they shut their doors and both leaned back on their doors once they were closed. It took every ounce of strength Sean had to not grab Emma and kiss her in the hallway. As for Emma, she was a little disappointed that Sean didn’t try anything. Maybe he truly was over everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can't Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sean and Emma rediscover each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Smut warning*</p><p>If you can't handle it, don't read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About an hour later, Sean was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was having trouble falling asleep and he couldn’t stop thinking about Emma in that dress. He closed his eyes and fantasized about what he wished he could do to Emma in that dress when a knock at his door startled him. He sat up quickly, got out of bed, and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and smiled, it was Emma. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Emma couldn’t sleep and wondered if Sean was still up. She opened her door and could see his light was still on through his peephole. She took a chance and knocked on his door. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>Sean took a deep breath, unlocked the door, peeked out, and asked, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>Emma nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep and could see through the peephole that your lights were still on.”</p><p>He smiled, “Glad I’m not the only one.” He opened his door completely and motioned for her to come in. “Come on in.”</p><p>“Are you sure I’m not bothering you?”</p><p>“It’s fine, Emma.”</p><p>“Okay,” She walked in and Sean closed the door. He followed her into the main part of the room and looked her up and down. She was wearing a pink tank top that barely covered her stomach and a pair of barely-there white terry cloth shorts. She turned to him. “I probably should have put on more clothes before I came over, huh?”</p><p>“I don’t have a problem with it.” He smiled and she blushed, “But they do have really nice robes here. I can grab one if that would make you feel more comfortable.”</p><p>Emma nodded and Sean opened the closet to get the robe. She watched as he grabbed the robe and blushed at how good he looked. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms. His abs were more defined than they were when they were in high school and his arms and shoulders were even bigger. She stopped staring at him as soon as he turned back around.</p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Their hands touched and both Sean and Emma felt a zap of electricity. She put on the robe and looked around at his room, “This is a pretty nice room.”</p><p>Sean put on his own robe and asked, “Your room isn’t the same?”</p><p>“Nope, I have two queen-sized beds and a very nice view of the courtyard and the other side of the hotel.” She walked over to the windows and looked outside. “You have a lake view and a king-sized bed.”</p><p>“Luck of the draw, I guess.” Sean smiled then asked, “Would you like anything to drink?” He motioned to the minibar. </p><p>“No, I’m okay. Thanks.”</p><p>“Well, sit and make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>Emma looked around and wasn’t sure if she should sit on the bed or in the chair by the window. Sean sat on the bed, propped himself up against the pillows and headboard then looked over at her, “I won’t bite.” Emma smiled and he joked, “Not unless you want me to.”</p><p>Emma laughed and walked over to the bed. “I’ll let you know.” She sat down and turned toward him. “It’s really good to see you, Sean.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you too.”</p><p>“So when do you have to go back?”</p><p>He looked down at the bed, “I’m all done.”</p><p>Emma feigned surprise even though Jay had already told her the news. “Oh wow, that’s great news!”</p><p>Sean nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been back a few months, actually. Working at Tony’s garage.”</p><p>“You’ve been back that long? Why haven’t I seen you before tonight?”</p><p>“You almost did.”</p><p>Emma looked at him, puzzled. “I did?”</p><p>“I’ve seen you through the window at the Dot.”</p><p>Emma smiled and asked, “How many times?”</p><p>“More than once.” He looked down again, embarrassed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come in?”</p><p>Sean shrugged, “Because I’m chickenshit.”</p><p>Emma looked at him. “You were afraid to see me?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yes.” Emma said nothing, and he continued, “I help manage Tony’s place. I still work on cars, but I'm also in charge of some guys. And hopefully someday, Tony will sell the place to me.” </p><p>Emma smiled and said, “That would be incredible, Sean.”</p><p>He smiled at her and asked, “So how about you? What are you up to?”</p><p>“Still finishing up school and figuring out what to do next.”</p><p>Sean nodded, “How is school?”</p><p>She shrugged, “It wasn’t what I expected at all and I’ll be glad when it’s over. I still have a semester left. I left for a bit, then went back.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence, then Sean asked, “Should I put on the TV? Maybe that will help us get sleepy.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. It automatically was on the channel about the hotel. “I love the channel about the hotel. It’s just 2 minutes of info that repeats for 24 hours.”</p><p>Emma laughed and looked at the screen. “Wow, a conference room and a gym! So unique and not like every other large hotel in the world.”</p><p>Sean laughed and joined in, “Continental breakfast! Three bars and two restaurants!”</p><p>Emma said, “A pool with private cabanas!” She looked over at him and Sean looked back at her.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Em?”</p><p>She nodded, “I’m just happy to see you,” She blushed then asked, “It’s okay for me to say that, right?”</p><p>Sean nodded, “Of course it is. I’m happy to see you too. And this time not from afar or through a window.” Emma smiled. Sean looked at her and said, “Although, you are sitting too far away from me right now.”</p><p>Emma moved over and sat right next to him, “Is this better?”</p><p>Sean nodded. “Much. Yes.”</p><p>Emma smiled then caressed his right cheek with her left hand, “And this?”</p><p>Sean nodded again and leaned his forehead against hers, “I’m so glad you’re here, Em.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>After staring into each other's eyes for a moment, Sean kissed Emma softly and tentatively at first. Five years is a long time to be apart, and he didn’t want to overwhelm her. Plus, he wasn’t even sure if he would remember how to do it. She was the last person he kissed. </p><p>Emma pulled away and smiled. “That was nice.”</p><p>Sean looked into her eyes, “I’m glad.”</p><p>Emma initiated their next kiss. This time it was more desperate and hungry. Sean moaned into Emma’s mouth and Emma laid back so Sean could lean over her as they kissed on the bed. She played with his hair as the kiss grew longer and wrapped her legs around him, pushing his body down against hers. Sean kissed his way down to her neck and to her chest, kissing the top of her breasts.</p><p>After a little while, he pulled away breathless, looked at her, and asked, “Em, are you sure about this?”</p><p>Emma nodded and held his face in her hands, “I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Sean smiled and she nuzzled his nose. "I need to be with you again, Sean.” </p><p>She went to kiss him again, but he stopped her, "Wait, wait, wait…"</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Sean looked at her and said, “I’m a little nervous.”</p><p>“About what? Us? This?”</p><p>He looked embarrassed and lowered his voice, “I haven't done this in a while.”</p><p>Emma smiled, “If I remember correctly, you were good at this.” </p><p>Sean smiled and said, "Oh yeah?"</p><p>She nodded then raised her head to kiss him and after a few moments, she pulled away and she said, “I think you should undress me, Sean.”</p><p>Sean did what he was told. He removed the robe first, then her tank top. “God, you’re so beautiful, Em.”</p><p>She smiled and placed his hands on her shorts. </p><p>He pulled them down, so she was left in just her panties. He leaned down and kissed her collarbone. He pulled away again and looked at her body. Sean couldn’t believe this was happening, but he was so happy it was. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every second.</p><p>Emma looked at him and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>He nodded and smiled, “I’m better than okay.” He took off his robe, tossed it onto the floor, and looked down at Emma. It had been so long since he'd been with her and he almost forgot what it was like to be with another person. Sean touched Emma first and Emma responded to his touch, which made him want to do more. He kissed her neck then moved to her chest and took turns kissing each breast. Emma writhed as Sean swirled his tongue around her nipple and closed his mouth on her breast. She played with his hair as he took his time exploring her body. His right hand wandered, and he slipped it into her panties. She sighed, and she writhed underneath him when his hand stopped between her legs. 

</p><p>He looked at her to make sure it was okay and Emma nodded.</p><p>When he dipped two fingers inside her, she moaned. Sean continued to kiss her breasts as he fingered her and it didn’t take long for Emma to come. He felt her body shake underneath his, and she moaned his name as she came. Sean decided he needed to taste her and kissed his way down her body. He grabbed her panties and yanked them down. He pulled them off and spread Emma’s legs apart. She looked down at him, bleary-eyed and breathing heavily. He smiled up at her, inhaled her scent and licked her slowly. </p><p>Emma moaned and cried out his name as Sean used his mouth and fingers on her. She moved her hips as he made her come a second and third time. Sean kissed his way back up her body and kissed her mouth so she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Emma grabbed the back of his head and kissed him as hard as she could. She sucked on his tongue and his lips. He pulled away in a hurry so he could get his pants off as quickly as possible. Emma smiled at him and a few moments later, he slipped inside her.</p><p>Sean moaned and said, “God, you feel so good.”</p><p>She nodded and smiled at him, “So do you.”</p><p>Sean moved slowly at first. He was so happy to be with Emma again and he wanted it to last. Emma wrapped her legs around Sean’s waist, and they started moving together. She grabbed onto his shoulders, moaned as he moved, and raised her head to kiss him. After a few moments, Sean pulled away and grunted as he kept moving inside her. </p><p>“I love feeling you inside me again.” </p><p>He looked at her and nodded as he moved.</p><p>“Don’t come yet.”</p><p>Sean laughed, “I’m really trying not to.”</p><p>Emma moved her hands from his shoulders, down his back and stopped at his ass. She grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper inside her.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Em.”</p><p>She smiled as he groaned and closed his eyes. After a few moments, Emma said, “Sean, look at me.”</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked down at her.</p><p>“Say my name when you come.”</p><p>He smiled and kept moving. </p><p>Sean lasted a while, which shocked him because it had been so long since he had been with Emma. He was afraid he’d come in two seconds. Thankfully for him, and for Emma, he was wrong.</p><p>He started moaning louder and Emma could tell he was close.</p><p>“Where should I come?”</p><p>“Inside me.”</p><p>Sean raised his head and looked at her.</p><p>“The pill. It’s fine, I promise.” </p><p>He nodded and a few moments later, he cried out her name, “Emma, oh God. Emma…” as he came. His whole body shook as he emptied himself inside her and when he finished, he collapsed on top of her, resting his head next to hers.</p><p>Emma smiled, kissed his earlobe, kissed his neck and rubbed his shoulders.</p><p>He slowly pulled out and laid back next to her. “Wow…”</p><p>“Yeah.” Emma laughed. </p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“Incredible.”</p><p>Sean nodded and laughed, “I was afraid I wouldn’t last long.”</p><p>“How long has it been for you?”</p><p>“You were the last person I was with, Em.”</p><p>Emma turned toward him and rested her head on his chest, “Really?”</p><p>He nodded then said, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Emma smiled, “Yeah?”</p><p>He looked at her, “Of course.” Emma kissed his chest again, and he asked, “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“I missed you a lot.”</p><p>Sean smiled.</p><p>After a few moments he said, “Just so you know, I wasn’t expecting this to happen at all.”</p><p>“Were you hoping it would?”</p><p>“Well, I am a guy.” She laughed. “And that dress. Wow.” Emma laughed again, “You looked fantastic tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you. I was afraid it was too much.” </p><p>“I was afraid everyone else would know how much I liked your dress.”</p><p>She smiled and started tracing circles on his chest with her fingertips, then moved her fingers down to his abs and a few seconds later went lower. </p><p>“Emma.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re going to make me hard again.”</p><p>“Good.” She lowered her hand and started stroking his cock.</p><p>Sean closed his eyes and said, “Oh fuck.”</p><p>Emma smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>